etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Diabolix
Diabolix (Etrian Odyssey) Diabolix are found in the Sandy Barrens, often not far from Cruella. They start off the battle with Curse to severely weaken the party's offense, so Theriaca B or Medics highly proficient in Refresh are a must. Diabolix also make use of Head Bind to both damage and prevent the afflicted from casting spells of any sort, making the battle more difficult if the party is reliant on Alchemists for damage and Medics for healing (especially so if the party is under the effects of Curse or at low health). While similar to Cruellas in terms of stats and resistances, Diabolix are the more dangerous of the two and should be regarded as such when attempting to face them. It should also be noted that if the Party is spotted by a Diabolix, the nearby Cruella will make its way towards the them as well to join the potential battle and vice versa. It should also be noted that while Cruellas are stationary, Diabolix will change directions every step the party makes, making them harder to avoid if one is not cautious of their own movements. Skills * Curse (Uses Head): May Curse entire party Drops * Oleander (Worth: 450 en) * Red Thread (Worth: 1950 en) * Wine Whip (Conditional) (Worth: 4000 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Diabolix's conditional drop, the Wine Whip, it must be defeated while its entire body is bound simultaneously (Head, Arms, and Legs) Related Monsters *Cruella Diabolix (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Diabolix 'are FOEs found in the Sandy Barrens. Although similar to Cruellas, Diabolix are the more dangerous of the two. Even though they are identical in terms of stats, Diabolix can use '''Curse '''to Curse the entire party. As they are very quick and can Curse at the beginning of the turn, this typically proves lethal for your party members that are attacking that turn. Skills * '''Bind Head '(Uses ???): * '''Curse (Uses ???): May Curse entire party Drops * Purple Thread '''(Worth: 2000 en) * '''Rose Whip (Conditional) (Worth: ??? en) Conditional Drop * To get the Diabolix's conditional drop, the Rose Whip, it must be defeated while its entire body is bound simultaneously (Head, Arms, and Legs). Related Monsters * Cruella Diabolix (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) The Diabolix is an FOE found in the Sandy Barrens. It patrols on a fixed path, usually one circulating a pillar, and before making a turn it stops to check all 4 directions. This makes it a little difficult to maneuver around the Diabolix but can open up a chance to get a pre-emptive on them. Crossing a Diabolix's line of sight will alert every FOE in the room to your position, though they will not pursue the player until they're locked in combat. In-battle, they function like Dark Hunters of the past, afflicting binds with Supreme Bind and Leg Hex before delivering a lot of damage with High Ecstasy. Skills *'High Ecstasy' (uses arms): Melee cut attack to 1 line. Increased damage to bound or ailing targets. *'Supreme Bind' (uses arms): Attempts to bind head/arm/leg of 1 party member. *'Leg Hex' (uses head): Attempts to curse the party and bind their legs. Conditional Drop To obtain the Rose Whip, kill the Diabolix while she is fully bound. Selling this to the shop unlocks the Angel Robe (84 DEF, 96 MDF, WIS +20), the strongest armor for Medics. Category:Etrian Odyssey I FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus FOE